


[Podfic] this will be our year (took a long time to come)

by marianas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks fly when straight-laced Canadian lawyer Jonathan Toews meets flashy American attorney Patrick Kane. They manage to sort out Mrs Beagle’s estate, but can there ever be a true meeting of the minds when their styles of practice are so different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] this will be our year (took a long time to come)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this will be our year (took a long time to come)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485007) by [hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel/pseuds/hazel). 



> This story is definitely comfort fic for me. I recorded this while lying in bed feeling quite sick. As a result, it is not my most polished podfic, but it sounds surprisingly good despite this and I am rather proud of it. But you can tell I am slurring/mumbling a bit. This definitely was a thing I did just for me, but I certainly hope someone else can get some enjoyment out of it as well. 
> 
> Thank you to hazel for writing such a delightful fic and giving me permission to post podfic of it!

**Length** : 33m 37s | 23.2 MB | 5978w  
 **Download Link** : **[mp3 from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5nqkisclpcxdxhq) ** | **[mp3 from tindeck (will autoplay)](http://tindeck.com/listen/hwjw) ** | **[mp3 at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-will-be-our-year-took-long-time-to-come) **


End file.
